


Five months

by Misila



Series: Tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka hadn’t expected to find Rin asleep in his flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five months

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Don't call me that!"

 

 

 

It had been five months since they had been this close.

But Haruka hadn’t expected to find Rin asleep in his flat, much less to open the door to the man leaning on his bags and suitcases, in a posture that bounded him to a terrific backache when he woke up. Red hair hid his face, locks swinging slightly with his breathing. And then there was his neck, twisted in a way that made Haruka feel physical pain from simply watching.

After leaving the shopping bag on the countertop and the others on the floor, he checked his clock; Rin had landed in Tokyo in the morning, so he had probably been asleep like that for a while. Since he already knew how to get to Haruka’s apartment and owned a copy of the key, he had assured him he would be fine on his own, that he didn’t want Haruka to skip class –or worse, _practice_ – for him.

_“And if I’m not too tired I’ll make dinner, too!”_

Well, it looked like Rin wouldn’t get to make dinner, after all.

Sighing with a mixture of amusement and tenderness, Haruka grabbed Rin’s futon from the wardrobe and laid it out before approaching his boyfriend and carefully shaking his shoulder. Rin grunted and tried to curl up into himself, to slap Haruka’s hand off, but failed as a groan escaped his lips and he brought his hand to the back of his neck.

“If you wanted to sleep, you could have at least laid down.”

Rin looked up at him with resentment in his eyes, as if his pain were Haruka’s fault. “I wasn’t… planning on sleeping,” he admitted, covering his mouth as he yawned.

“Come,” Haruka grabbed Rin’s hand and took him to the futon. Rin let him, not opposing to his movement; he wasn’t even half awake. Or, at least, that was what Haruka thought until Rin grabbed his wrist, pulling him down next to him. “Rin!”

“Sleep with me,” Rin mumbled, arms sneaking around Haruka’s waist.

“But I have things to–”

“Do them later.”

“Rin- _chan_ , you’re being childish,” Haruka informed. Rin’s arms squeezed him, not hard enough to hurt, only to show his lazy annoyance.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Then let me go to make dinner,” Haruka tried to reason, even though he could feel how his resolve was wavering. It had been five months.

“I don’t want to eat mackerel.” Haruka stared longingly at the bag on the countertop. It had taken him longer to get home because of the long queue to buy steak.

“I’ve missed you, you know.”

Haruka sighed, finally laying down as Rin burrowed his face into his chest. Haruka could see the tips of his ears. They were red.

“Okay,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around Rin. He wanted to cook meat to surprise Rin, but if Rin would rather sleep with him, dinner could wait.

It had been _five months._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr.


End file.
